Undecided
by Sam Shields
Summary: Remy Lebeau finds himself working for a mutant terrorist. What happenes when he falls for his long lost daughter? Romy with some Jonda
1. Default Chapter

Gaynor 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

The tall Cajun man walked into the room and was completely surprised by what he saw. The room he had entered was not at all like he had suspected a secret hide out to look like. It was nicely decorated with many expensive items sitting around. Whoever ran this place must not have been thinking when they invited a thief over. Without trying he could have taken many of the items and no one would ever have noticed.

"Remy Lebeau" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and faced a tall man. He could tell by the gray hair that the man was considerably older than he was. Yet he still had a young face and his body had no real signs of aging. It was only in the man's blue eyes could his real age be seen. They gave off the aura of someone who had seen too much.

"Welcome." The man continued. "My name is Eric, and I am delighted that you have accepted my offer. You are welcome to stay here in the mansion while you work for me but if you prefer to have your own apartment that is understandable. However until you make further arrangements you can stay here. As you are the last to arrive let me introduce you to the rest of my team." The man motioned for Remy to follow him through a metal door.

He entered the room to find it filled with three men. He immediately began to size them up for their strengths and weaknesses when Eric began to talk again.

"This is my right hand man, Victor Creed" Eric said motioning toward a very hairy looking man. He moved on to a tall looking Russian man who seemed to have more muscle then the rest of the rooms occupants combined. "This is Poitr Rasputin." Remy turned to face the last man in the group. He was a tall well built guy who appeared to be about the same age as Remy. "And finally," Eric continued "this is St. John Allderdyce. He will take you to your room." With that everyone except the strawberry blonde boy left the room.

"G'day mate!" The man said in an Australian accent. "Names John. I know the old man told you but I prefer to introduce myself." He stated as he pulled out a lighter and began to play with it.

"Remy Lebeau's the name" he replied. The Australian man led him down the hallway of what Remy was beginning to believe was a mansion. It seemed like a labyrinth of doors and walls that were made of metal. _Eric sure has some interesting decorating ideas_ Remy thought to himself. As if reading his mind John began to speak.

"It's a little confusing but after a day or two you get a feel for the place" throwing the Cajun a smile. He followed the Aussie to a hallway and turned to a room on the right. He entered to find a massive room with walls that were not covered in metal, but instead painted a blood red. His eyes were drawn to the king sized bed that had a black comforter and what looked like black silk sheets. He smiled. Remy threw his bag onto the bed and began to unpack. _Maybe dis place won be so bad. After all Remy's got a place to live food to eat. Much better den what he had before. Dis might even be better then New Orleans _he said failing to convince himself of the last part.

Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it. Review please but be nice this is my first fan fic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Pietro Maximoff paced his room. He was furious. His own father had chosen someone else to run his team. _I can't believe he chose some one other then me. I'm his son! I should be the one to be in charge of his men. Not some low Cajun._

"Upset about something Pietro?" He heard a feminine voice call. He looked up to see his twin sister Wanda standing in his doorway.

"How would you feel?" he asked, "Knowing your own dad picked a complete stranger over you?"

"Oh get over it Pietro. It's not like he locked you in a mental hospital for half of your teenage life."

"Are you ever going to get over that Wanda?"

"Don't even start with me! Cry me a river. Daddy didn't pick me to run his crazy terrorist society. I lost half of my life to that loony bin!" She was now yelling. "I can't believe I even thought of talking to you. You're such a daddy's boy, it's pathetic." Wanda stormed out of the room hexing various items at the walls.

Pietro sat on his bed, giving himself up to self-pity. His family had changed in the past tree years. After the incident things had never been the same. Everyone in his family had changed after that day. His father had decided upon his hatred of the human race, gathered a team and was added to the CIA's most wanted list. That's when Wanda's anger problem developed and his father locked her away, leaving Pietro on his own, without even a mother to take care of him. _How could one day affect the lives of so many people?_ Pietro wondered selfishly. And now he had Wanda back, but it wasn't the same, she wasn't the same. _Neither are you,_ a voice called from the back of his head. He had no reply.

Flashback

_Twelve year old Pietro Maximoff tackled his twin sister to the ground using his newly discovered mutation._

_"Ha! I win again Wanda." He smirked confidently._

_Wanda pushed him off of her and ran toward the front yard hoping to escape her brother. Ever since he had developed his mutation he had won every game they had played. Wanda, being a poor loser, was very angered by this turn of events. Pietro gained speed on his sister causing her to run desperately to the front door in hope of an escape. He tackled her as they reached the door causing both their bodies to collapse on the lawn._

_An angry voiced called out to them from the porch. They looked up to see their father standing over them. He lectured them on the importance of this night. She was coming home. And that was not to be taken lightly._

_Pietro and Wanda excitedly jumped up and down at her arrival. She hugged them tightly and handed them both beautifully wrapped boxes wrapped boxes. Wanda unwrapped her present to find a new collection of books and Pietro unwrapped new video games. Their father told them to put the gifts away as they were going out for dinner._

_They drove down the long barren road that led to the nearby town when something large and metal hit the car they were traveling in. Pietro looked up to see a large robot standing outside of the car. They heard her order them to stay in the car as she exited the car along with their father. Their father lifted metal light posts and hurled them toward the Robot. _

_Pietro was petrified. He was unable to move as the robot threatened them. Wanda kept yelling that everything would be fine. Their father would be fine. She would be fine. Pietro let out a scream and the robot grabbed her and before anything could be done it took flight, taking her with it._

End Flashback

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. The first chapters might be a little short as I set it up, but this is definitely going to be a long story so I hope you like it. The Romy might not appear for a few more chapters. Oh and I want to add Pete Wisdom to the story but I'm not exactly sure what his powers are. If any of you know will you please let me know? Keep the reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Remy Lebeau sat in his room studying the numerous files Eric had given him. They were separated into two piles. One was of his enemies, an organization run by a man named Charles Xavier. The other was of Eric's second team, run by a woman known as Mystique. He studied each person with intense interest making sure he knew everything about them, their powers, and their fighting style. He was always prepared for a battle, always.

"You gonna stare at those files all night mate?" John said to him from his doorway.

"Remy likes t' be prepared."

"Whatever you say mate," He laughed. "Well your going to have to finish for the night Mags has an assignment for us. There's a meeting in his office in five minutes"

John left the room and Remy rolled out of bed. He had been sitting around the base for two weeks and tonight he was to have his first mission. He smiled hoping that finally he would get to use his abilities tonight. He walked down the hallway to find the whole team with the exception of Sabertooth, which did not disappoint him, already in the office.

Remy walked over to a chair and sat down thinking about his new teammates. He and the Aussie had clicked instantly. True, he was a crazy pyromaniac that couldn't be left alone when fire was near, but he reminded Remy of his cousins. He became Remy's drinking buddy the first night and every night since he arrived they had gone out to clubs, danced, gotten drunk and then Remy would end the night by taking some girl back to her place. He laughed as he thought of John's attempts to pick up women. He always ended up convincing the girl he was crazy (which was not completely untrue) or accidentally burning her.

Piotr, on the other hand was the strong and silent type. Remy was surprised at the man because his appearance would make anyone in their right mind terrified. He soon found out that Piotr was in reality a gentle soul who was far more interested in reading Hemingway then getting into a fight. He acted as the mature one of the group and always ended up mediating the fights around the base.

Then there was Pietro, the boss' son. Remy could not stand the boy. He was only in high school and yet he walked around the base as if he was a god. Pietro was such a daddy's boy threatening to report the team's indiscretions to his father. What made Remy particularly mad was the fact that he believed himself God's gift to women. He was constantly trying to compete with Remy's reputation.

Remy's train of thought was interrupted when Eric entered the room. He handed them each two folders and sat behind his desk.

"These folders contain information on my two newest recruits: Betsy Braddock and Pete Wisdom. They arrive from Britain from tonight. Remy, John you two are to meet them in a club tonight and bring them back here." He said addressing the two men. "I want you all to study those files very carefully. I will give you a few moments now."

Remy opened one of the folders, and his attention was caught by the stunningly pretty, purple-haired girl in the picture before him. He checked the information on her and noticed her she was the girlfriend of Warren Worthington.

"Betsy," he started "Is involved wit' Worthington. Isn't he an X-man?"

"Yes he goes by the codename Angel." Eric responded.

"What woul' dis fille want t' join our organization f'?" He wondered aloud.

"She wants to join our organization because she can see that Xavier's dream is nothing more than a fairy tale. She wants to make sure that mutants gain their proper place in the world" Magneto replied angrily. "And hopefully with her influence angel will join our organization." He said calming down.

"Perhaps" Remy replied.

"We better get going mate." John interrupted the discussion, giving Remy an escape.

Later that night

Logan finished his final inspection of the Institute at midnight. He could not shake the feeling that something was wrong but after checking the Institute two extra times, and making sure that all the students were in their beds he decided to return to his bed. Right as he was about to head to his room he saw the front door open. He unleashed his claws and prepared to attack whoever walked through. Logan watched as a dark figure walked in. It was completely covered in a black cloak which fell all of the way to the ground. Logan's nose was hit with a mixture of extreme power and confusion. His eyes were then drawn to the figures gloved hands as they noiselessly closed the door. Finally the figure turned to face him. He moved to attack.

"What's the mattah Wolverine," The female voice startled him, "don't yah remembah meh?" The girl pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal a young woman with long curly red hair, with the exception of two white streaks in the front. "Hello Logan." She said emotionlessly.

"Stripes?" he asked moving closer to the girl pushing back tears. "I thought you died." Logan then did something completely unexpected. He pulled the girl into a tight hug. Logan was surprised when she did not respond but just stood there, the same emotionless expression on her face.

"Ah did" was her only response.

"Where have you been A-"

"Rogue" she cut him off. "Mah nahme is Rogue now."

"What happened to you…Rogue?"

"Ah need tah talk tah Charles" she said completely ignoring the question.

"Its late stripes, we'll talk to him in the morning. Let me take you to a room." He started.

"Fahine" she responded indifferently.

Logan walked down the hall the young woman following noiselessly behind him. He stopped at a door and addressed the girl.

"Do you have any injuries that need to be taken care of in the med lab?"

"Nothin can hurt meh anymore." She said cryptically as she walked into the room.

"Goodnight stripes. I'll come get you in the morning." She emptily stared at him in reply.

Logan closed the door and walked into his room in a state of shock. She had reappeared, the girl he had viewed as a daughter. Stripes, the girl who he thought had been dead for five years, had come back into his life as quickly as she lad left. Except now she wasn't Stripes, she was Rogue. He was haunted by the realization that she had not smiled during their entire conversation.

Authors note: Hope you guys like it. It will be a few more chapters till Rogue and Remy meet but trust me its coming. Review and please give me any suggestions you have. I have the first 7 chapters planned but after that I am open to suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan walked into the kitchen, the next morning to find it filled with teenagers. He silently cursed then as the massive amounts of noise they were generating made him wince, due to his sensitive hearing. He watched the young residents of the institute, he observed the way they were happy and carefree. The scene reminded him of the girl upstairs. She used to be like that. _Well maybe not as cheerful _he thought.The group of kids slowly disappeared as it got closer and closer to the time they had to leave for school

When all of the institutes teenage residents and left, Logan finished his coffee and decided it was time to wake the girl upstairs. He was about to go upstairs when she walked into the room wearing the same outfit from last night. She noiselessly grabbed a mug from, the cupboard and poured coffee into it.

"Morning Stripes" Logan greeted her.

"Mornin' Logan." She replied not even looking up at him.

Logan took the time to examine the girl who had just entered the kitchen. She looked older then the sixteen year old girl he had know five years ago. He body had matured giving her the curves which belonged to a woman and her face had lost it's childish charm making her even more beautiful then she had once been. He watched the girl walk over to the counter and he could not shake the feeling that something was off. Her walk did not seem to be her own, and he couldn't be sure but he thought her eyes had turned blue just a few second ago.

"Are you ready to see the Chuck?" he questioned.

Her only response was a slight nod as she slowly slid out of her chair

Meanwhile

Remy Lebeau woke up early that morning in an unfamiliar place. Not that that was unusual for him. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked to his side to see a beautiful blonde woman. The events of last night suddenly came rushing back t him and he decided to leave the girls apartment before she woke up. He quickly found his discarded clothes and before leaving left the Ace of Hearts next to the sleeping girl as the only clue that he had ever been there.

Remy hopped on his bike and slowly made his way back to the base. He was thinking how incredibly easy it had been for him to get in that girls bed. It was always like that. He found himself wishing that the girls who lived in Bayville would present more of a challenge. His thought were interrupted, however when he got the strange feeling he was being watched.

Back at the Institute

Charles Xavier was in shock, something highly unusual for a telepath of his level. He was barely able to speak when he saw the girl who Logan brought into his office. She was dead, or so he had thought for five years. His assumption however was proved false as she sat across from him.

"Hello Charles" She stated from the seat across the room.

"Hello Anna it's been a long time." He finally managed to say.

"Five years."

"Anna-"

"Rogue." She cut him off.

"Excuse me?" He inquired.

"Mah nahme is Rogue. Anna's dead."

"I see." He stated not wanting to press the matter. "Well…Rogue I must say it is incredibly good to see you again. However, something tells me that there is a reason for your visit other then a mere reunion. You are here for a reason I presume?"

"A few." Rogue stated. "Ah guess Ah should start with where Ah've been for the last five years. When Ah was…taken they brought meh to an army base where mutants were being held. It was under the control of a man nahmed Trask." Both of the men in the room involuntarily shuddered at the mere mention of that name. Every mutant had heard of the horrible rumors about the things Trask did to mutants.

"There were a lot of mutants at the base and they did a lot of experiments that were done on them. All of them were done under the supervision of a scientist named Nathaniel Essex. He took a personal interest in me and my skin. They started off by constantly taking pieces of my skin and studying it. Then they went on to testing mah powers. Eventually Essex decided he wanted to see what would happen if I completely absorbed someone. That's why I need your help Charles. I need you to put Carol back."

"Carol?" The professor questioned.

"The girl Ah absorbed. She's in mah mihnd. We're currently sharing a body. Please professor we need your help."

"I will do everything I can to help, my dear. But tell me what exactly you want me to do."

"Her body is currently at a military base. Ah'll get that. I just need yah to put her back in her body."

"How do you plan to get the body out of the base?" Logan finally spoke.

"That brings meh to the second reason Ah'm here. Ah need yah to help meh fahnd mah family."

Logan stood at the doorway watching the girl gather her things. For the first time in his life he felt scared. He had watched her tell the story of everything that had happened to her with an eerie indifference.

"Stripes" he stated.

"Logan"

"Are you ok?"

"Ah'm fahne."

"You know Stripes its ok to be scared."

She turned around and for the first time he saw years in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and she sat in his arms and cried.

It ok stripes. Everything will be ok."

Authors note Hey guys sorry this chapter took longer but my crazy english teacher decided to give me a 20 page report on Brave New World. Evil woman. I mean I'm only in high school. Anyways I hope y'all like it and PLEASE review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I dont own anything

"Ello mate!" Remy was greeted as he walked back into the base. "Have fun last night?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He replied.

"Since when have you been a gentleman Lebeau?" John continued.

"Bloody hell! Will you two shut up?" An accented voice called from the couch.

"Wisdom has a bit of a hangover." John informed Remy.

"I do not!" Wisdom called from the couch, "You two are just being bloody loud."

"Does Wisdom have a hangover from last night?" A tired looking Betsy asked as she entered the living room.

"Oui." Remy replied.

"Serves him right," Betsy continued, "I've never seen anyone drink that much." She moved from the doorway, onto the couch. Remy took the opportunity to observe her figure as she sauntered across the room.

"May Remy say dat y' look tres bon today petit." He flashed her a flirtatious smile that caused her to blush.

The cloaked girl felt her chest tighten as she neared the base that she knew her family stayed in, or at least part of it anyways. She sighed. _Now is as good of a time as any_ she thought as she turned the doorknob.

She was surprised at the barren state of the base. From the information the professor supplied she knew that the base's occupants were largely male, with the exception of a recently admitted female. She slowly rose up the stairs pulling the hood of her cloak off. It didn't take her long to find the room she was searching for.

She entered to find it empty of all life forms. She moved slowly through the room observing everything before she finally settled at the desk near the window. She looked through the papers that were on it, lost in thought. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Who the hell are you?" A cold voice called from behind her.

"What's the matter," the cloaked girl responded, "you don't remember me?" She spun around in the chair to face the person at the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anna," the voice choked out, "oh my God Anna!"

Rogue sat motionless as the girl with the red and black hair rushed toward her, with tears in her eyes. Rogue had seen her sister cry before, but it had been when she was a child, when it was because Pietro was playing with her favorite toy. This, however, was something entirely different. Rogue could not tell if her sister's sobs were happy or sad, though she had a hunch it was a mixture of the two. All she knew was that her sister's tears were caused by her disappearance. And that thought disturbed her.

"Wanda," she said finally wrapping her arms around the girl, "It's alright, everything is gonna be alright."

"So how do you two like working for old buckethead?" John asked the new recruits.

"I suppose its better than who I was working for before." Pete shrugged.

"And you sheila?" John continued.

"Same here," Betsy responded, "I worked for the same people Pete did. I guess we used Eric as a way out."

"Looks like y' got somethin' in common wit all o' us." Remy muttered.

"Except for Pietro," Poitr spoke for the first time.

"Who's Pietro?" Betsy asked.

"Daddy's little boy." John said in a sarcastic tone.

"Pathetic," Remy stated.

Rogue sat on the couch in the brotherhood mansion. She was amazed at the girl sitting in front of her. It had been so long since she had last seen her sister. She was completely different. _And most of that is your own fault_ she thought guiltily. Wanda had filled her in on the details of her family. Things had definitely gone downhill over that past five years. Rogue couldn't help but wonder if that would have happened if she had not disappeared.

"So Wanda," Rogue started trying to get her mind off the subject, "why aren't yah at school?"

"Well Raven isn't much of a warden. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." Rogue paused. The subject she had been waiting for had finally come up.

"Why are yah here Wanda?"

"What?"

"Here of all places. Wanda yah know what that woman is capable of, what she has done."

"I know Anna…Rogue. But, after everything that happened, what Dad did to me, I just couldn't…" she trailed off.

"Ah know. What dad did tah yah was really shitty, but Ah want yah tah leave."

"What? Where would I go?"

"Anywhere yah want tah. I understand that yah don't want tah go tah Eric, but there are othah choices besides that madwoman."

"Who, Xavier?"

"He's a good man. He'll do everything he can tah help yah."

"Well it would piss dad off." They laughed

"Seriously, Wanda, please do this, for meh?"

"OK. I'll do it."

Remy sat in the living room with all of the decent residents of the base. He found himself paying more than usual attention to Betsy. _She may jus be de challenge Remy's been waiting f'. All he has t' do is get her away from Worthington. Dat won be t' hard, _Remy thought, _After all, it won be de first time Remy's stolen a fille._ Remy thoughts were interrupted, when what felt like a small earthquake shook the inhabitants of the base.

"Did you guys feel something?" Betsy asked.

"Felt like it came from outside." The mutants that occupied the living room all made for the door curious to see what had caused the disturbance.

"Bloody hell!" Pete exclaimed as they were greeted by the sight of three large robots outside the base door.

"Sentinels!" Someone yelled and they all immediately prepared to fight.

Before anything could be done, Pete was hit by one of the sentinels and immediately knocked out. Betsy and Poitr moved in to attack the closest one, causing damage wherever possible. Pyro lit up his flamethrowers, sending animal shaped flames toward the next robot. This left Remy alone to face the third and final one.

Rogue left the institute for the second time that day after dropping Wanda, along with all of her possessions, off. A wave of nausea ran through her as she moved closer to her next destination. Something was wrong, she knew it. She finally rounded a corner and approached her destination. Instantly she knew why she had been feeling uneasy.

The Acolytes had been fighting with the sentinels for thirty minutes and only Betsy and Poitr had managed to take the robot they had been fighting down. Remy Lebeau, however, was preoccupied with his own sentinel. He jumped out of the way of the large metal robot just in time to hear Betsy yell, "Remy, watch out!"

He looked up to see that the sentinel John had been fighting was about to crush his body. He had no time to move. Remy closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable pain that would accompany his death. He waited in anticipation but nothing happened. Remy opened his eyes to find himself in the arm of the most beautiful girl, no woman, he had ever seen. She had long wavy auburn hair, that was offset by two white stripe in the front that created an almost halo around her. He took note of the feathery angel wings that sprouted from her back and flapped gently as she carried him through the air.

"Mon Dieu, M' dead!"

"Not yet Sugah," her thickly accented voiced replied as they touched the ground. "Yah alright?" She drawled.

"M' fine" he replied.

Before he could say anything else she took flight. Remy took the opportunity to admire her body as she flew up toward the last remaining sentinel. His fantasies, however, were transformed into worry, as he noticed her flying full speed toward the solid metal robot. At the rate she was flying there was no way she was going to be able to stop in time. He was however surprised when she hit the sentinel and came out the other side, leaving a gaping whole in the middle. With that swift moment, the robot fell into a useless pile on the ground.

Authors note: I hope you guys liked it. This was my first action scene so hope I did ok. Oh and if you're wondering why I knocked Pete out its becuase I'm not sure what his power is. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
